John Adam
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = Ryunosuke Akai | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = | ja_name = | romaji_name = | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = Ramen | least_favorite_food = | relatives = Leo Adam (Grandson) Maya Adam (Granddaughter) | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Michael Alston Baley | ja_voice = Ryuzaburo Otomo | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} John Adam'''known as '''Ryunosuke Akai in the Japanese version is the grandfather of Leo Adam gave Leo the Millennium Puzzle as a present. He owns the Kame Game shop. Design Appearance Personality John is Leo Grandfather he is easygoing open-minded, wise, comforting, generous, advising, kind, and humorous person unlike his grandson and would some time often clash with Leo at certain occasion. John loves games of all sorts, which may be because of his former gambling nature, and is even willing to go to dangerous places John is somewhat sarcastic as he frequently making sarcastic and blunt comments he is also easily becomes infatuated with beautiful women. he often embarrasses his Grandchildren for behavior. He is also rather teasing He like to tease his Grandson often Abilities Etymology Biography Relationships Other appearances Deck Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation Category:Male